dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Eun Ha
Perfil thumb|382x382px|Eunha *'Nombre:' 은하 / Eun Ha. * Nombre real: 정은비 / Jung Eun Bi. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' . *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Seul, Corea del Sùr. *'Profresion': Cantante, Bailarina, Actriz. *'Estatura:' 1.63 cm. *'Peso: '''46 kg. *'Tipo de sangre:' O. * '''Signo zodiacal:' Géminis. * Signo zoodical chino: Buey. *'Agencia:' Source Music. Dramas * Oh My God Tip II (Naver TV, 2016) * Couple Clinic: Love and War (KBS ) Programas de TV *King of Mask Singer (MBC, 2016) Ep.67 Temas para Dramas * Don't Come with Bye tema para Six Flying Dragons (2016) Vídeos Musicales * Jin Hae Sung - Cool Lady (2016) * Park Kyung - Inferiority Complex (feat. Eun Ha) (2016) * Lee Seung Hwan- Sweetie Pie (2015) * Yu Seung Woo - You Are Beautiful (2015) Colaboraciones * Hwang Chi Yeol - Firefly (2016) * Park Kyung - Inferiority Complex (feat. Eun Ha) (2016) * Pro C - Han River at Night (feat. Eun Ha) (2015) Curiosidades * Grupo K-Pop: GFRIEND * Posición: '''Segunda vocalista principal y bailarina. * '''Educación: ** Escuela de Artes Escénicas de Seúl (SOPA). (Graduada) * Familia: '''Padres, hermana y hermano mayores. * '''Lema: Luchad siempre. * Pasatiempos: Ver películas y programas culinarios. * Especialidad: Canto, actuación y trotar. * Modelo a seguir: IU. * Tipo Ideal: Crush * Colores favoritos: Blanco, verde, negro y azul. * Apodo: "Circulo". * Eun Ha significa Galaxia. * Quisiera casarse a los 29 años de edad. * Los padres de Eunha estaban en contra de que su hija fuera aprendiz a una edad temprana, pero estuvieron de acuerdo con que podía serlo una vez que se convirtiera en una adolescente. * Fue aprendiz durante un año en una agencia de actuación (CJ Entertainment). * Cuando era niña, estaba en el mismo equipo de baile en una agencia (Big Hit Entertainment) con SinB. Han sido amigas por más de 10 años. * Entrenó para su debut en GFriend durante 3 años en Source Music. * Fue la ultima miembro en unirse a GFRIEND. * Comparte habitación con SinB, Umji y Yuju. * De las miembros de Gfriend, Eunha se siente más cercana a SinB ya que ellas hablan mucho antes de dormir y se sientan una al lado de la otra en el coche. * Cumple años el mismo día que Yoona, integrante de Girls' Generation, Ailee y Hyomin de T-ara. * Ahora que debutó, le gustaría conocer a IU, ya que le gustan mucho sus canciones. * Su deseo es convertirse en actriz. * Su encanto son sus manos. * Es una ex-ulzzang. * Según SinB, EunHa es la reina de la coreografía dentro del grupo. * Cuando el Hanbok tomó el liderazgo en la promoción de la belleza elemental de Corea, Eunha en su niñez trabajó como modelo, haciendo su aparición pública vestida con un hanbok rosa. * Creyó que en un futuro iba a ser completamente alta, ya que su hermana lo es, pero no lo hizo. * Tiene un gran parecido con Cao Lu de FIESTAR. * Quiere participar en programas de variedades con un medio ambiente cálido, como Happy Together o The Return of Superman. * A los 7 años contrajo el síndrome de histiocitosis. * Al igual que SinB, Eunha trabajó como modelo antes de debutar. * En Weekly Idol, Yerin dijo que si fuera un chico le gustaría salir con Eunha pues es adorable. * Forma parte de la "Eun Bi Line" junto con SinB, puesto que este es el nombre que ambas comparten. * Hizo pareja con Park Kyung de Block B para la segunda temporada de Oh My God Tip. Además también colaboró con él en su nuevo single digital "Inferiority Complex". * Asistió a la misma academia vocal que Taeil de Block B, dijo que lo admira desde esa época y que le gustaría realizar un dueto con él. * Hace aegyeo de forma natural. * Tras cortarse el cabello para su comeback con Navillera, Eunha ha llamado mucho la atención del público ganando gran popularidad entre fans y netizens quienes opinan que este nuevo estilo la hace ver más linda y adorable que nunca. * Es la más baja de GFRIEND, sin embargo muchos coinciden de que sería la más alta en otros grupos. * El rapero coreano D-Hack le dedicó una canción llamada "Galaxy Express 970530". Galaxy por su nombre Eunha y 970530 por la fecha de su cumpleaños. * Es buena amiga de Sana de TWICE. * En una entrevista para la revista BNT dijo que es fan y admira mucho a Park Jimin y Baek Yerin de 15& tanto por la forma en la que cantan como por sus composiciones, cree que estas artistas son geniales. * En los ISAC de septiembre de 2016 ganó como la idol con el mejor guiño de ojo (Wink). * Será la primera integrante de un girl group en colaborar junto al solista Hwang Chiyeol para su proyecto personal Fall, in Girl. La canción llamada Firefly será lanzada el 12 de octubre y contará también con la participación del rapero Lil boi del dúo Geeks. Enlace * Perfil Naver * Perfil Daum * Perfil Nate Galería Eun_Ha.jpg Eun Haa.jpg 12471629 518707528307166 2861230068997641104 o.jpg Eun Ha4.jpg Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KBailarina Categoría:Nacidos en 1997 Categoría:Source Music